Un match de Quidditch avec ca?
by Beri greenleaf
Summary: Harry Est Aller a la coupe du monde de quidditch et essaye les cascade. Venez lire vous verez le reste


Un Match de Quidditch avec ça?  
  
Disclamer: J.K Rowling o_0 My idol! Nan sans rire je suis en train de lire le 5 et je m'en sépare jamais de celuis la!   
  
Petite note: Il y aura surment plusieurs chapitres mais je vais commencer par le MATCH! et ça commence à la coupe du monde de quidditch.  
  
Chapitre un: Nouveau combat Angleterre contre Chine  
  
- Bonjour Et Bienvenue aux Championats mondiaux de quidditch. Ce matin, l'Angleterre affrontera la Chine et cette après midi, les États-Unis affronteront la France. Commencons par appeler les équipes. Voici Maintenant la Chine!  
  
Une tonne d'encouragements se fit entendre pour cette équipe étrangère. Cornelius Fudge parlait de cette équipe avec Harry Potter et les Weasley (Hermione restant donc avec Ginny,Molly et Sirius) Mr.Weasley Parlait avec ses fils.  
  
- Maintenant, voici l'Angleterre! Et que le match commence!  
  
Harry était captivé par le match. Une commentatrice commença à commenter :  
  
- L'Angleterre a le souaffle, non ils ont frappé une joueuse de la Chine. Beau tacle la Chine! Pour apprendre à tacler, il faut regarder la chine c'est vraiment la meilleure! Une passe passe, C'EST LE BUT! 10 a 0 en faveur de la Chine.  
  
Harry était vraiment impréssioné. La chine avait encore fait un but. Il regardait attentivement pour voir le vif d'or des gradins.  
  
- Penality! Le batteur d'Angleterre a frappé un joueur adverse. Les Chinois sont en poséssion du souaffle et c'est le but! Grace à la penalité, les Chinois sont rendu avec 30 points, mais que fait l'angleterre? Leur gardien est vraiment incompétent, l'arbitre siffle. Houlala! Elle va voir le capitaine chez l'Angleterre il parait qu'il y a eu une faute de la part Des poursuiveurs! PAUSE UNE BLÉSSÉE! Appelez les médicomages d'URGENCE! Le joueur est vraiment bléssé et inconscient !  
  
Harry désespèrait, jamais il n'avait vi d'équipe aussi violente appart les Serpentard.  
  
- Ce n'est rien Harry, ce n'est qu'une blessure comme à l'habitude, les médicomages vont te réparer ça en un clin d'oeil!, Dit fudge très sûre de lui-même. Si ce n'est pas trop grave bien sur, c'est pour ca qu'il y a des remplaçants et puis la commentatrice ajoute toujours des problèmes, c'est complètement habituel mon cher Harry .  
  
Harry était vraiment écoeuré de Fudge « Vive Rogue dans ces circonstance, ce n'est pas une langue de vipère. » pensat-il. Le garcon lut les annonces sur le tableau:  
  
Manger des Berties Crochues, Une surprise à chaque bouchée. Les nouveaux Balais Doudu, Allez vite,sécuritairement! Chocogrenouilles ont une nouvelle carte! La carte Harry Potter ou celui qui a survécu à celui-donc-ont-ne-doit-pas-pronomcé-le-nom! Passez une bonne fin de journée et à bientot!  
  
« Maintenant le match peut recommencer! BUT! 40 a 0 pour la Chine! L'angleterre a le souaffle, non la chine et c'est encore le but! 50 a 0 Réveillez-vous l'angleterre Par la barbe de merlin! A quoi à servit vos fichus entrainement!? La Chine est vraiment agressive, ENCORE UN BUT! 60 a 0... Le gardien passe le souaffle a sont équipe l'angleterre à la balle. Passe encore une passe combo un combos 2 Tire au but et HOOOOOOO Arrêt remarquable du gardien! Le gardien passe le souaffle,  
  
Les chinois se dirigent vers le but ils tirent! Nonnnn! Un joueur intercepte la balle, Angleterre en possession, la chine lance une attaque de cognards! Sa frappe le poursuiveur qui à la balle Chine en possession de la balle. Vont-ils faire un autre but et ridicculiser par ce fait l'Angleterre? Et oui 70 a 0 honte à vous l'Angleterre vous ne vous rendrez certainement pas en finale! Ohhhhhh Un tacle de la part des chinois le joueur interloqué d'Angleterre tombe de sont balais mais le batteur le rattrape à une vitesse folle!  
  
Chine en posséssion de la Balle! Il tire au but et Le gardien Arrête le souaffle! Le gardien redonne le souaffle mais les chinois l'intercepte et font le but! C'est vraiment époustoufflant 80 a 0. Hop une attaque de cognard, Chine en possession de la balle et c'est le but le gardien repasse cette balle intercepté par la Chine et encore le but 100 a 0. L'Angleterre demande un temps mort et il est accordé. »  
  
La commentatrice fit une courte pause et d'autre annonce firent leur apparition :  
  
Vous voulez rire? regardez sur le terrain MAINTENANT!  
  
Harry, Fudge, Dumbledore et les Weasley regardèrent sur le terrain et furent pris d'un fou rire incontrolable. Severus rogue volait sur un étoile filante(balais super poche) esayant de faire des cabrioles, mais sans succès car Mossieu Severus Rogue n'était pas très très doué pour faire le vole sur un balais même s'il est très lent se balais. Ce mec la devait faire vraiment honte au grand Celui-dont-ont-ne-foit-pas-prononcer-le-nom!!  
  
- VOLDEMORT VA TOUS VOUS TUER IGNORANT! VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS A RIRE DU GRAND, BEAU ET MERVEILLEUX SEVERUS ROGUE! Cria Rogue à la foule.  
  
« Reprise du match Severus, veuiller rester en hauteur. Tacle de la chine, la chine a le ballon. Il tire dans les anneaux. ET C'EST LE BUT! 110 a 0. Les chinois reprennent la balle perdue, se font des passe file sous le nez de l'angleterre et c'est le but 120 a 0... L'Angleterre est vraiment mal pris. Non Attendez, ils ont la balle, ils se la passent et il s'approche dangeureusement des buts, il rode, va t'il y avoir un but? Et oui 110 a 10 il se réveille enfin ils sortent de l'ombre enfin! Go l'angleterre!   
  
Ca y'est! Le souaffle est possédé par la chine c'est le but, ils reprennent la balle un autre but 130 a 10. Les chinois recommencent leur manège. Ils font leur mouvement spéciale d'équipe et font 2 buts d'un coup 150 a 10 Le gardien est éberluhé refait une passe qui est intercepté par les chinois et c'est le but!   
  
Le vif d'or est appercu par l'Angleterre, mais pas par les chinois, L'Angleterre se raproche CA Y'EST LE VIF D'OR EST ATTRAPÉ! le score est donc de 160 a 160 une égalité surprenante! A plus tard pour une autre match!!! »  
  
Le match est fini enfin tout le monde repart vers son abris Harry et Ron partirent vers une petite forêt et parlèrent du match car demain, ils allaient devoir retourné à l'école.  
  
~  
  
^^ j 'ai raccourci le chapitre mais une tit review pour me dire se que vous pensez de celui-ci ne serait pas refuser!^^  
  
Au prochain chapitre : Amour et amitié de confonde  
  
Bisou -XoX-   
  
^^mymypotter/malfoy^^  
  
Un énorme Merci a Bunnymoony et a CarolineBlack pour avoir corriger mes hummmm nombreuse fautes! 


End file.
